


Loki is Spiderman and Peter Parker the God of Mischief

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [6]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, God(dess) of Mischief, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Teen Loki, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: AU reverse
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Loki is Spiderman and Peter Parker the God of Mischief

Escapó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, del control de Stark, sobretodo. No tenía asuntos concretos que atender en Midgard, por lo que ofreció asentarse temporalmente ahí, donde por suerte encontraría sus propios asuntos. Nueva York era una ciudad interesante, llena de caos en donde se sabía mirar, como en cualquier otro mundo, un espectacular que lamentablemente escaseaba esa noche. Se movió de edifico en edificio, con su propia ruta de tejados por la cual pasar inadvertido mientras indagaba dentro de la vida de simples mortales que obedecían la rutina.

No hubo diversión, eso hasta que sospechó de una figura encubierta que se movía por la acera de una calle . Desde ahí podía oler la acción. Peter tuvo que buscar asiento en la orilla del edificio, disponiéndose a ser un espectador. Estaba seguro de que presenciaría un robo, y no se equivocó, aunque sí sobre las intenciones del misterioso sujeto, que aguardó en el callejón hasta que una camioneta estacionó frente a la tienda y salieron los verdaderos asaltantes.

La mayor de las preocupaciones de Loki era que su lanza telarañas no funcionara. Lo había hecho servir cientos de veces y comprobado, por accidente, lo bien que se adhería al cabello —por suerte no lo tuvo que cortar, de otra forma sería su ruina—, pero ahora se sentía tan nervioso. El mundo le había dado esas extraordinarias habilidades, era momento de salir de los libros y vivir la aventura.

No, la verdad era que prefería volver a los libros.

El plan que escuchó por accidente de unos hombres fue cierto: esa noche asaltarían la tienda. Era un buen inicio para intentarlo, pero el miedo le invadió apenas la camioneta estacionó y tres hombres salieron de ella. Inspiró profundamente, aseguró su mochila con telarañas en el callejón y cruzó la calle para dar la cara por la justicia.

Debió haber pensado mejor su entrada: la puerta hizo un tintineo al abrirse. Nada épico, la verdad, más bien patético. Ahí estaban todos, con las armas afuera apuntando hacia la dueña de la tienda, congelando su saqueo y con la mirada sobre él.

—Bajen las armas, no dejaré que asalten este lugar —dijo Loki, protegido en la seguridad que simulaba tener.

Las armas estaban sobre él.

—Llegas tarde. Reservamos este lugar primero. Si quieres asaltar búscate otra tienda —dijo uno con burla, incentivando las sonrisas maliciosas de los otros dos.

—¿Disculpa? 

No podía creer que lo hayan confundido con un ladrón, eso afectaba su honor.

—¿Me he equivocado? —repuso con sorna el mismo hombre.

—Confía en mi ira. 

Normalmente no era así de atrevido.

Con su telaraña arrebató su arma. ¿Ahora quién era el sorprendido? Pudo haber grabado su expresión de no ser por los disparos que lo obligaron esquivar y a alejarse de las ventanas que estallaron detrás de él. Con el perdón de la señora, tuvo que jalar uno de los estantes para hacer caer al séquito de malhechores. A continuación hubo golpes que supo esquivar, y otros de los que varias veces fue lanzado contra los refrigeradores.

Un poco de esfuerzo y los tuvo a la merced de sus telarañas en medio de un lío de productos desparramados. La tienda estaba hecha un desastre, y eso que pensó que lo había hecho como todo un profesional. Pero bueno, el trabajo estaba hecho, ¿no?

—Lo siento.

Miró a la dueña del local y viceversa.

—Voy a llamar a la policía —sentenció ella, con el teléfono ya en la línea. Estaba segura de que aquel chico arácnido no era ni por nada su salvador—. Más te vale que no te muevas.

¿Qué? Pero si no había hecho nada malo —a parte de destruir su negocio un poquito—. No podía creer que fuera considerado un delincuente, ¿acaso era por la vestimenta y la capucha negra? Después de todo su esfuerzo merecía por lo menos un "gracias".

Corrió a la salida antes de querer enfrentar a la "verdadera" justicia.

—Regresa, quién quiera que seas —escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¡Llámame el Hombre Araña!

Tenía que recordarlo, porque pronto, demostraría al mundo que el Hombre Araña era un héroe y no un tonto aficionado.

Se metió al callejón a buscar su mochila y no estaba. No podía creer que no fuera capaz de proteger sus propias pertenencias.

—¿Buscas algo?

La voz provino de arriba. Había alguien asomándose, mostrándole la posesión de su mochila. Él no tendría problema en lidiar con otro delincuente más esa noche, así que saltó a la pared y trepó hasta arriba.

El misterioso ladrón empezó a correr por el tejado, saltando por los edificios, lo cual era pan comido para él.

—¡Devuélvemelo, es mío!

No usó sus telarañas. Se acercaban al extremo de un edificio cuya distancia al próximo no se podría atravesar de un solo salto. El joven estaría sin salida y ahí lo obligaría a regresarle lo que le pertenecía, mas no esperó que éste saltara a una caída que terminaría en suicidio.

—¡No!

Con una telaraña, se balanceó para intentar atraparlo, cosa de la que se sintió orgulloso; iba a salvar una vida, aunque se tratara de la vida de un pandillero. Sin embargo, cuando creyó tenerlo ganado en sus brazos, este se desvaneció. Estaba tan anonadado y buscando explicaciones de su insólita desaparición que no percató iba a estrellarse contra la pared del edificio enfrente.

Probó el sólido. El golpe lo aturdió, aunque no lo suficiente para que pudiera pensar que en ese instante debió parecer una araña aplastada en la pared. Reiría de no ser por el dolor. La gravedad lo despegó y lo hizo caer al suelo, adolorido. Aún estaba a tiempo de renunciar a un futuro brillante como el Hombre Araña.

—Hola —saludó el mismo joven, entrando en su campo visual y mirándolo desde arriba mientras que el otro trataba de sentir sus huesos de nuevo.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

El castaño le devolvió la mochila, aterrizando esta en su estómago y sacándole otro quejido.

—Qué coincidencia, me hice la misma pregunta apenas te vi. Con que Hombre Araña, ¿eh?

El aludido se vio obligado a levantarse y dejar la debilidad atrás. No debía parecer patético frente a alguien que ya se había enterado de su identidad heroica.

—Te desvaneciste. 

Necesitaba respuestas. Procedió a palpar el cuerpo del adolescente, que vestía como cualquier persona normal y que físicamente era real. No podía entender cómo es que se había esfumado cual humo.

—Hey, tranquilo, aún no te he dicho mi nombre y ya me estás tocando.

—¿Quién eres?

El castaño mostró una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Podía ser el Hombre Araña más adorable? Debía averiguarlo. Ya sabía dónde quedaban sus asuntos ahora, al lado de este inusual e ingenioso chico. No debía dejarlo ir.

—Con una condición.

El silencio fue suficiente, no podía acertar más en una expresión que claramente cubría una máscara.

—Qué me muestres quién está detrás de ese calcetín.

El azabache iba a negarse. No podía hacer eso, menos ante un posible enemigo mágico. Además, su máscara no era un calcetín, estaba muy ofendido.

—Eres listo, Loki —concluyó el castaño, derrumbando las defensas del contrario.

El castaño había hurgado antes el contenido de la mochila, había visto una libreta con su nombre. Él embaucador siempre va un paso adelante.

Siendo su verdadero nombre descubierto, Loki se vio forzado a retirar su máscara hecha por su propia costura ahora que su identidad no era un misterio; se sentía muy decepcionado de sí mismo. Una melena oscura se dejó caer, ojos verdes dentro de una mirada que prendía ser desafiante, lo cual aumentaba su vulnerabilidad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—El dios del engaño no quiere nada de ti a menos que tú quieras algo de él —ladeó la cabeza, pareciendo iniciar un tipo de juego, lo que a Loki le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Dios del engaño? ¿Así te haces llamar? —quería reír, solo para fingir estar a su nivel.

—O si prefieres puedes llamarme Peter Parker.

Loki no podía creer que en verdad se encontrara frente a un supuesto dios; o más bien, no podía creer que a partir de ese día tendría a un dios vagando cerca suyo y arruinando su debut como el Hombre Araña.

* * *

—¿Es tu pijama?

Loki casi grita de frustración. Lo había perdido hace unos minutos, ingresado a su departamento y entrado a su habitación con discreción para que apareciera Peter desafiando el silencio que trataba obtener. Tal parece que no era fácil huirle.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —exclamó en un susurro, de otra forma Frigga se concedería un momento para visitarlo.

—Es que hay algo que no me gusta —indicó Peter, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y chasqueando la lengua—. ¿No crees que deberías buscarte otro traje?

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por mí. Si no te importa, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida —insistió Loki.

Peter lo ignoró y lo sujetó de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarse en el largo espejo de su habitación. Esa ridícula indumentaria desaparecía y daba lugar a un traje que en verdad se ceñía el cuerpo ajeno, con un diseño único que conservaba el color negro y dibujaba una araña dorada en su pecho. También había un poco de verde en los interiores.

Loki observó el proceso de transformación, asombrado, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en su rostro, con una máscara que le agradaba más que su improvisación. Al verse al espejo, supo que ese era el verdadero Hombre Araña que quería ver.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió tiernamente el dios.

—Es perfecto.

—Te lo puedes quedar... con otra condición.

Loki rodó los ojos, tras reaccionar. Si quería algo del dios del engaño, el dios del engaño querría algo de él. No iba a caer en sus trucos ni vender su alma. No sabía en qué se metería si no se deshacía pronto de Peter. Deseó no haber salido esa noche, de otra forma no hubiera llamado su atención.

Entonces, escuchó que Frigga lo llamaba y se dirigía al cuarto.

—Quítamelo, quítamelo —insistió Loki al dios, entrando en pánico de que llegara a ser descubierto con el traje.

Peter acató, y el traje empezó a desvanecerse justo cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo.

Loki descubrió que no había nada de lo qué aliviarse: había un desconocido en su habitación y él ahora estaba en ropa interior.

—Loki —la mujer sonrió extrañada, mirando de Loki a Peter.

—Es un amigo, se llama Peter —explicó después de haber balbuceado en busca de una explicación rápida.

Frigga seguía sin desaparecer su sonrisa, parecía un amor de persona, imperturbable.

—Me alegra que traigas a tus amigos. Pero cariño, ¿por qué estás en ropa interior?

—La verdad es que somos amantes —añadió Peter como si en verdad hubieran sido atrapados con las manos en la masa. Miró a la mujer apenado y también compartió una fugaz mirada con Loki, quien ya había empezado a ponerse rojo.

—Mamá, no...

—Está bien, Loki —la mujer no logró mostrarse incomodada, más bien comprensiva—. Solo procuren... ya saben —y sin más cerró la puerta para no seguir interrumpiendo.

Podría parecer una madre de lo más genial, y aunque fuera comprensiva, Loki sabía que al día siguiente le vendría alguna que otra reprimenda por traer a alguien a la casa con esos fines, cosa que igual era una mentira y todo porque ese dios no podía hablar sin dejar indemne su dignidad.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —Loki le reprochó, tratando de desquitarse en golpes, no tan en serio, contra Peter.

—Lo iba a suponer de todas formas —observó el castaño—, estás casi desnudo. Intenta dar una explicación no gay a lo que ella vio.

—Te dije que me quitaras el traje, no que me dejaras en ropa interior —repuso Loki, rojo, más por la vergüenza que por el enojo.

—No especificaste —sonrió.

De hecho, lo había hecho con toda intención. No todas las veces alguien llegaba a insistirle por quitarle la ropa. Ese azabache no sabía cuánto lo provocaba.

—Eres un tramposo —fue a resignarse a la cama, sentándose y cruzando los brazos—. Largo de aquí.

—Me iré con el traje —canturreó, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—No lo quiero. 

Estaba seguro de que no iba a aliarse con él.

Se levantó, asegurándose de que en verdad se iba, y a ponerle seguro a la ventana por si Peter no lo hacía al salir.

—Me buscarás —aseguró, asomándose desde afuera.

—Ni en sueños —cerró la ventana con fuerza para no oírlo.

Pero Peter sabía que tarde o temprano sus caminos se volverían a cruzar.


End file.
